Sinister premonitions
by Lolnoodle
Summary: Michael bloom: slacker, music listener and lover of romantic comedy, is stuck with his whole family for thanksgiving only to find a suspicious box of "home movies". If that wasnt bad enough a snowstorm for the century forces the whole family to be stuck for a month or so. Its up to him to survive natural and supernatural problems, finding the truth, and dealing with his family.
1. Prologue

Sinister premonitions

By

Lolnoodles

November 1st 2076 10:27 AM

Journal entry 1: Du do de do. So this what people did fifty years ago. Unfortunately i can believe my brother gave me this as a present. Personally I would've thrown you away, but no! Stupid mom and stupid therapist. Making me write this. I wouldn't put it past my brother by mom being payed to give this to me.

5:45 PM

Journal entry 2: Sorry for leaving you hanging. So if I'm ever going to give you to anyone i might as well tell you my name. My name is Michael bloom. I have three siblings from youngest to oldest, mark(10), Matthew(18), and Megan(22). I'm the second youngest being 15 years old. Yeah there's a running theme of the first names of the kids in the family starting with m. Originally I was supposed to be named John and my sister was supposed to be named Luke. Thankfully my parents changed it at the last minute realizing that a girl being named Luke would be needlessly cruel. So they decided to have three more kids, but by the time they got around me whom which was supposed to be a girl(apparently ultrasounds were very inaccurate) my parents stopped trying or something changed the theme to being the first names starting with m. Oh my god I sound just like those dumb high school girls.

November 8th 2076 9:55 AM

Journal entry 3: Apparently this was supposed to be a dream journal. Why would someone pit there dreams in a journal? Is that even possible?

10:35 AM

Journal entry 4: Oh stupid Mike stupid! This a goal journal! Mom said my "dream" journal wasn't literally about me recording my dreams, but my hopes and dreams. Like what I want to be when I grow up and shit. Really mom really?! I know she wants me to be all grown up and know what I want in life, but seriously!

November 9th 2076 5 PM

Journal entry 5: Sorry again(why the hell am I apologizing to a journal). I should explain why I was so mad at you. It's just that my parents have been on me for not knowing what I want. Sadly I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that this has been going on since I was two years old. I'm the only one in the whole entire family for not knowing what they want to do when they grow up. My mom wanted to be a nurse, my dad and sister wanted to be in the military (army and marine cores respectively), Matthew wants to be an electrical engineer. Hell my little brother wants to be a super hero(a dumb dream but it's something).

November 23rd 2076 5:15 AM

Journal entry 6: Yeah yeah sorry about leaving you blah blah. Im leaving the state right now to fly to buffalo New York for thanksgiving. See ya soon(oh boy)


	2. Snuff films

November 24th 2076 1:19 AM

Journal entry 7: ugh I hate flying especially when it comes to my family! It already was disaster waiting to happen when Matthew snuck in a whittling knife. Sadly this was compounded by David being on the no flight list. After an hour of having bad explanations and long awkward pauses, we managed to barely get on afterwards. Only for us to have a three hour delay for some security breach combined with bad weather. By the time we got to get on, we had to get off. For my sister was needing to be picked up and it was at a different airport across town to boot. Finally when it was said and done it took us six(the extra two was just getting to and from the different airports plus helping Megan get her crap in the car) hours to just get on the plane, ten more for flying, and one hour and thirty five minutes to get to my aunts house. Leading to a grand total of seventeen and a half hours just to get to the place I didn't even want to go in the first place. I would tell you about the flight to here, but I'm too tired and lazy to.

November 25th 2076 7:35 PM

journal entry 8: really mom and David you truly thought it was necessary to have my cousin(at least that's who I think she is) be sleeping in the same space as me. I have at least four reasons why this sucks First of all I have to sleep in the creepy ass attic filled with antique shit. Second of all mark got to sleep in the basement with it's own bedroom. Third I'm stuck with a person I barely even know except for her name(Alana Stone) and her purpose(to stalk and motivate me into having a goal in life). The final nail in the coffin is that even though we draw straws on which one of us kids gets the best and the worst sleeping conditions, for some inexplicable reason my little brother gets the best rooms and I get the worst rooms. Personally I think he's cheating, but unfortunately I can't prove it. I will catch him soon enough.

11:33 PM

Journal entry 9: Alana isn't as bad as I thought. This is mostly because she was paid in advance meaning she doesn't have to keep her promises. Besides that she seems to have her shit together. Her goals in life is to be the worlds best white hat hacker and bang Erin Smith. In the dream "job" department she easily could be the worlds best hacker, then again I have no expertise in hacking so for all I know she could be the worlds shittest hacker. The only thing that makes her stand out is her kabuki styled hair that is dyed pink in the front and her abnormally bright hazel eyes. Finally she idolizes her older sister for some reason. If it wasn't for the fact that she's my cousin I would say she's freaking hot.

3:27 AM

Journal entry 10: I went down stairs to get a drink of water. Sounds uneventful right so why am I writing about it. Well smartass(why am I insulting an inanimate object) something weird happened. While walking in a dimly lit attic I tripped over a box of home movies. So what your thinking to yourself(man I need to stop addressing journals as people). Well the strange thing was when I checked it out it had equipment I've never seen before. Another weird thing was the canister had labels with dates and titles on them. One dated back to nineteen sixty six. I want to search on the internet about the strange device, but I can't since it's rude. And I for one am not a rude person. Goodnight journal(seriously mike).

November 25th 2076 2:27 PM

Journal entry 11: Alana is a freaking genius when it comes to technology. Not only did tell me what the device I stumbled upon last night(an 8 millimeter film), but she also put it together for me. Though it was on the condition that she gets to watch it with me and get fifteen dollars as payment. I did learn her dad was an expert in film among other things. I guess her sister is not the only one in her family that is into art. Maybe my family is not so bad(at least in the art department). Well it's time to see what these ancient things are about.

3:44 PM

Journal entry 12: **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID I JUST WATCH!?** My god I'm going to throw up again by think about it!

4:12 PM

journal entry 13: Am I good? Okay I'm not wanting to throw up to much now. Normally I wouldn't consult an inanimate object let alone a journal, but the only person I could to talk to is still too shaken up for any kind of human contact. I could talk to mom and David(no they flip out), Matthew(no he's a prick), Mark(he's a tattle tale) Megan(she would call me a liar and then freak out), the poodle-beagle mix(God no I would look crazy talking to a dog). Yep I got no one to talk to but you(man I'm desperate). To describe the atrocity I saw would be impossible(but this situation seems impossible), so here I go. The first film I watched had a family hanging out and just enjoy life. Seems normal enough a little bit over saccharine, but it was okay. Then a sudden change in mood happened. It showed the same happy family getting hanged. The tree branch pulled them up(the branch got cut). Seriously it felt like I was watching two different films in one setting. I can't talk about this anymore not right now at least(not ever).


	3. Endless roads and cloudy deserts

November 26 2076 1:33 AM

Journal entry 14: damnit! I can't even sleep because of that god awful film. Yet I feel compelled to watch more(really mike). Yes I know it sounds sick and wrong;cause it is you jackass), but I'm not one of those crazed bastards that gets off on watching this shit. I just feel like it's calling my name(wait what) and I can't stop thinking about it. I wonder if Alana is experiencing the same thing?

2:01AM

Journal entry 15: my question got answered sooner than I thought. Alana was watching another one of those movies. How do I know because one we sleep in the same room and two there's no possible way for the projector to turn itself on(man that sounds dumb). I'm going to try to ignore the horrors of that wait for me tomorrow and on thanksgiving.

3:55 AM

Journal entry 16: now I have nightmares because of those crappy films. I know this would happen. This kind of shit gave me nightmares for weeks ever since I was little. God I'm such a pussy(and an idiot)!

4:01 AM

I might as well use this journal for its intended purpose. The dream was a simple one I was in a vast desert with one seemingly endless road. Even though the place was clearly a desert the sky was cloudy and dark to the point it seemed like it would rain. Strangely(duh it's a dream) there was no thunder or rain or any sound for that matter. The only sound was my breathing. I was walking bear footed in my pajamas on the highway. It wasn't hot or uncomfortable it just felt freshly paved even though it looked like it was the exact opposite of that. There was a strange presence in the air(no shit Sherlock it's a dream) that called me to keep walking. I felt dread and anxiety. Not like one would have nearing the finals but, of knowing something horrible is going to happen and you can't do a damn thing about it. After what felt like days I saw a shadowy figure that look like a man. I kept walking towards him even though I knew It wouldn't end well. As I got closer the figure became more distinguishable. It was a man who could be around seven to eight feet tall. The clothing he had on didn't seem to look like clothing but shadowy smoke covering Him IN The shape of had black greasy hair that was shoulder complexion was that of a sickly greenish grey white combination. The man's skin was a telling sign that A:he wasn't human or B:he had a rare disease or C:he was black metallist who is lost. The former was spot on unfortunately. When I got to about ten feet from him I stopped dead in my tracks. The man had on major feature that I didn't see before. He had no mouth or eyebrows (eyebrows more distinguishing than a lack of a mouth). He also had unnaturally large black triangular eyes with glowing white dots in the middle. What made matters worse was the humanoid entity was walking towards me. I wanted to run but he didn't allow it. For it was his world that I was in and he could use me any way he pleased(that sounded so wrong). Once he got near me, he bent down to my pitiful five feet and ten inch body and stared at me with his glowing dots(pupils) in his eyes. It felt like he was draining me of my life, my will, my very ensconce, my soul. I tried to scream but I couldn't. His response was to press his finger on what would be his lip. Somehow I understood what he meant(telepathy). It was "shh, there is no need for screaming or sound enjoy the silence dear child, this realm is mine and you are mine." At that moment I woke up to my head hitting the wooden floorboard. That's it for now(man I need to get out more so I can stop talking to a dumb journal) sorry(case and point).


End file.
